Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that automatically stops an engine when a vehicle speed is reduced down to a reference speed. In this technique, the reference speed is set to increase with an increase of deceleration level of the vehicle.
However, in this technique, a state where a steering load is large continues for a long time if the vehicle runs under a slowly-decelerating state. At this time, if a driver manipulates a steering wheel, there is a problem that a voltage reduction of battery is incurred due to electric-power consumption of a power steering apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic engine-stop control device for a vehicle, devised to suppress the voltage reduction of battery when a driver manipulates the steering wheel during the slowly-decelerating run.